The Perfect Gift
by Oniongurl
Summary: Pyro discovers the true meaning of Christmas. Oneshot. Story can be appreciated by any age. I’m bad at writing summary’s and this is my first attempt at a FanFic so please read and review!


**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own X-men: Evolution or any of the characters within (except for an old hobo, but that doesn't really count does it?) and I don't own Starbucks either. The only thing I DO own my idea which is 100 mine.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I know this FanFic is way out of season, but the idea popped into my head so I had to run with it. Theplot I originally used as a sample post for a RP site, but then my good friend Flaming gun (check out her profile when you have the chance) said that it was really good and that I should make a FanFic out of it. So, I thought about it for a bit and then decided to follow her advice and now here it is! Hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I did and please, don't forget to review.

xXx

Christmas Eve in New York was obvious in every which direction. From the small colored lights littering the city to the giddy carolers on the corners to the overworked store owners. The magical combination of the warm atmosphere and the chilly evening air made a unique holiday spirit that couldn't be found anywhere but New York. Each inhabitant, no matter how different they were from one another, shared the joy as they went from one overcrowded store to the next. That is, everyone except for a certain Australian named "Pyro".

Don't get him wrong, he loved the whole Christmastime cheer thing, but it was the whole shopping part that was driving him nuts. This year was made especially annoying because of someone's "brilliant" idea to have a secret Santa gift exchange within the Brotherhood house. Pyro would have thrown an oversized flame ball at the "genius", but Pietro had zoomed away before he even had his lighter out. Even if he had, the one and only Master of Magnetism would have succeeded in hurling an equally large chunk of metal at John's spiked, blonde head. In spite of all that, he unwillingly went along with the idea and of course, by some incredibly bizarre twist of fate, St. John ended up drawing Pietro's name out of the hat. An inkling feeling in the back of his mind told him that the rest of the Brotherhood had drawn the speed demon's name too.

After what seemed like days an eternity of searching, St. John reluctantly spent the last of his holiday cash on a gift card for a local Starbucks. It wasn't the perfect gift, but he was tired of looking and didn't really care much anyway. _...An' ya bettah be 'appy ya self-centered git..._John snorted and laughed out loud as he realized that the only perfect gift for Pietro would be "a clue".

Trudging back through the now empty streets of Bayville a foreboding chill seemed to pass over the young man. Glancing around suspiciously, he saw nothing to be concerned about and so continued on his way back to the Brotherhood base. The feeling returned as he passed by an eerie dark alley and something caught the corner of his eye. Glancing down the alley as if to find the source of the chill he saw nothing save for an old hobo standing over a steel drum. Despair was etched deep on the hobo's face along with jagged lines of worry and hardship. St. John's heart strings seemed to twang as the hobo trying to warm himself over a dwindling flame in the barrel. _The poor bloke...Oi know Oi've spent e'erything, but jus maybe..._Pyro's eyes watered slightly as he wishfully searched his pockets and to his bewilderment found a ten dollar bill that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. _Oi knew Oi'd fin' summit..._As Pyro looked up at the hobo another bone-chilling breeze blew through the alley, sending a dull shiver up his spine. The hobo himself seemed to burn out along with half of his makeshift furnace. John collected himself and unceremoniously shoved the ten dollar bill into the hobo's tattered remains of a gloved hand.

The surprised hobo looked up and mumbled a weary "thank you" as another idea floated through Pyro's head. With a courteous, "ya welcome mite!" and his trademark wink, the last glowing embers of a flame burst into a roaring fire within the barrel. The old man's eyes widened in amazement at the feat and then closed them to bask appreciatively in its warmth. Opening his eyes again, he turned to the stranger to mumble another thanks, only to find him already disappearing down the street. The Australian's mouth spread into a full fledged grin as he continued on his way back to the base, overjoyed at the fact that he given at least _one_ perfect gift today.

xXx

**A/N:**Do ya love it? Do ya hate it? Either way tell me and be COMPLETELY HONEST...so…er…in simple terms, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
